lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Addie vs Naomi
Addie vs Naomi is an episode of LPS: Popular. Cast Naomi Augustine Addie Tucker Cecilia Ramirez Soleil Marivosa Kat Meyers Perry Sunray James Codney Parker Dane Aiden Hopkins Len Pond Brooklyn Hayes Savannah Reed Genevieve Ryan Angelina Davis Samantha Davis Summary Addie is not liking Naomi. So she ambushes Naomi when she has a party which Addie invites all students. Once Naomi arrives, a fight goes down. Transcript BEFORE LUNCH Adelaide: I am sick and tired of Naomi. Cecilia: Why? She is a nice girl. Soleil: Well she may have reasons. Addie: She left this group, okay? She betrayed us. That's a reason I didn't call Perry over. Kat: I don't think this is a good idea. Addie: I don't care. She is stupid. My plan is that i'm going to host a party, and she will be invited. In fact, the whole school. Soleil: I'm in! Cecy + Kat: SOLEIL!? Soleil: What? It sounds fun! Addie: I'm also going to get Savannah and her little group to help. If you guys don't help. you are kicked out. Cecy: What?! Kat: Fine. Cecy: Why Kat?! Kat: I don't want to be punched! Cecy: Ugh, fine. But if she hates me, i'm blaming you Addie. Addie: Okay then. *Addie walks up to Savannah* Addie: Savvy, I need your help. Savvy: What? Addie: Okay, here's the plan. *Addie tells them the plan* Geneveive: Oh yay! I'll help! Savvy: Are you in Angelina? Angie: Okay... CAFETERIA *Savannah, Angelina and Genevieve shut up the crowd* Addie: Listen everyone! *Everybody listens* Addie: Today, I'm going to make a party at my house, you can do whatever you want! *Everybody applauds* Cecilia: I don't have a right feeling about this... Soleil: Let's just ignore that and let's have some fun! Cecilia: Ok... ADDIE'S HOUSE Addie: Thanks girls! Naomi and her little butt will be kicked of popularity! Savannah: NP! It's the least we can do. Genevieve: I can't wait to see Naomi being the joke in OCD! Angelina: Yeah.... Addie: Girls! The people are coming, act normal! Kat: I just came to the party to have some fun... Addie: Ok, then! Just wait for the best part! Kat (thinking): Gosh... Cecilia: Addie, don't do this! Addie: I have to! I hate her and she needs to learn a lesson. Cecilia: Naomi? Needs to learn a lesson? You two should get along! Addie: Didb't I tell you? She betrayed our group and now we should hate her. LATER AT THE PARTY Addie: Oh look, there is the pesky little Naomi! Savvy: So, should I go now? Addie: Yes, please do so. *Savvy runs off* Addie: Watch out Naomi. Your going to have a deathly time... Naomi: Oh hi Perry! Perry: Oh...hi Naomi. Naomi: So, whats up? Perry: No- *Savvy accidentaly pours paint on Perry* Perry: Oh...UGH!!! Naomi: Oh my, ARE YOU OKAY?! Perry: *looks up* SAVVY YOU B!TCH! Savvy: Oh...oops... Addie: You idiot! You were sapposed to pour the black paint on Naomi!!! Savvy: Im sorry! I thought I was in the perfect position! Addie: Okay, girls, plan B. Naomi: Okay, I have washed you off. So- *a wine bottle drops on Perry* Naomi: Okay, WHO DROPPED THAT WINE BOTTLE ON MY FRIEND'S HEAD?! Addie: *facepalm* Okay, this isn't working. I'm going down there. *Addie walks up to Naomi* Addie: You b!tch! *punches Naomi's face* *Everyone gasps* Perry: Naomi are you okay? Naomi: I'm fine. *gets up* What was that for Addie?! Addie: Because I hate you! The reason why I invited you is be- Savvy: Don't tell her why! Addie: Oh right, anyways. *tries to kick Naomi, but misses* *Naomi bites Addie's arm.* Addie: Ow! Naomi: That's what you get for punching me in the face! Addie: I have had *wheeze* enough... *Addie grabs Naomi's leg.* Naomi: What are you do- *Addie launched Naomi into a wall.* Addie: *cough* THAT'S FOR BEING A A**HOLE!! Cecy: Addie, what have you done!? Addie: I gave her a taste of her own medicine. *Addie starts to walk away.* Addie: Get out everybody. Kat: But A- Addie: GET OUT!!! *Everybody except Perry and Naomi run out.* Perry: N-naomi? Are you o-okay? Naomi: *groan* Wh-where are you? Perry: I'm infront of you. Naomi: I can't..see anything. Perry: How many fingers am I holding up? Naomi: Uh, 4? Perry: I was holding up none, but can you only see blackness? Naomi: Yeah.. Perry: Oh gosh, we need to take you to the hospital. Naomi: O-okay... AT THE HOSPITAL Perry: Naomi? Cecy: Are you okay? Kat: Wake up! Brooklyn: Is she going to be okay? Cecy: I don't know. Naomi: Ugh, whats going on? Kat: You're in the hospital, and you're going to be okay. Cecy: But, *sigh* we have some bad news. Naomi: What? Tell me? Perry: *sigh* You have lost your sight, as you cannot see anything anymore. Naomi: What?! END